Take out the old and bring in the new
by ReiMin09
Summary: Ron feals left out because Harry and Hermione ar together. There are changes for all and its in the seventh year please review. 10th chapter is finally up!
1. Where it all started

**( Okay the characters and all that aren't mine as you know. Just read please and review though please no flames)**

**Take out the old and bring in the new**

Chapter 1- Where is all started

Ever since Harry and Hermione had been going out, they were always awkward around Ron. They were never really sure how to act around each other. They weren't a threesome that they used to be. So Ron had become good friends with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Every time Harry came into the dormitory, Ron acted as though Harry was invisible and continued talking to Seamus about the Chuddley Cannons.

Harry was really starting to get on Ron's nerves, always coming in late with a dreamy expression on his face. All he could talk about was Hermione, but Ron knew better. He wasn't going to pick a fight with Harry because Hermione was made Head Girl and would surly make Ron's life miserable. Ya, thought Ron, I'm sure Potter was really pleased when he found out Hermione had been made Head Girl! Ron also found it increasingly hard to pay attention during lessons, with Hermione and Harry staring at each other, "I would rather be friends with Malfoy than with Harry." Ron said one day to Seamus.

"Ya don't mean that do ya?" Seamus asked

"No not really." He replied


	2. What made it all happen

Chapter 2- What made it all happen

Ron had never been happier in his life. His dad had been steadily progressing through the Ministry of Magic and had finally become the Minister! The Weasly family was able to move out of the Burrow and move right into the same neighborhood as the Malfoys.

November slowly turned into December and it was time for Christmas break. Ron and Ginny went home to their manor for Christmas, while Harry and Hermione stayed at Hogwarts.

While Ron was exploring his new neighborhood he passed right across the Malfoy Manor and saw Draco, "Hello Weasley. I heard your dad was promoted," he sneered.

"Yah he was," Ron answered proudly. He even thought about taking off his coat to show Draco his new robes.

"Where's scarface?" he asked. His eyes glinting in the winter sun, "surely you're not hogging your manor to yourself and not inviting your friend?"

"He's no friend of mine. At least not when he's hanging out around Granger." Ron retorted.

This caught Draco off guard. After he recovered he replied, "So you finally dropped him and little miss-know-it-all as friends?" Ron nodded quietly, as Draco went on. "Well, I think you made a good decision," Draco retaliated, all the sudden very serious. "If you'll let me, I can show you how good life can be if you join me." He held out his hand, and without a moment's notice Ron took Draco's hand and shook it.

For a moment neither of them said anything, but then Ron started laughing. "I was just imagining what dear old Potter and Miss Head Girl would say it they saw us!"

"Oh, you mean scarface? I don't think Potty-wee-potter will have any authority over you now! You know I've been made Head Boy so even if that mudblood gives you trouble I'll give her hell!" They both shared a good laugh.

For the rest of Christmas break Ron and Draco went to each other's manors and bad talked Harry of Draco taught Ron good insults and comebacks. By the time Christmas break was over Ron was so like Draco. He couldn't believe it. If this had happened a few months ago he would be upset, but now he was proud to be like Draco for some odd reason.

okay i know its short but please review!


	3. Harry and Hermione

Chapter 3- Harry and Hermione

During the holidays, Harry and Hermione stayed together at all times. They would walk around the castle holding hands and discussing their futures. They would even use the one-eyed witch passageway to Honey Dukes.

For Christmas, Harry bought Hermione a broomstick. At first she was a little shaky, but with Harry's help she became so well at it, she could have joined the Quidditch team. They would fly around the grounds together talking about their adventures, but the subject always came back to Ron and it got a little awkward. Harry missed Ron, but not as much as he would miss Hermione, and Hermione made it clear that it was either her or Ron.

"Harry." Hermione whispered on one of their broom rides around the castle. "Do you remember when you got really mad at Ron and I that one summer?"

"Yah, I do. You two got to stay together with the Order and I had to stay with the Dursleys." Harry replied.

"I wanted you to be with us so bad. I wanted to go with all of them to get you too. They told me no and I couldn't push it any more," Hermione said.

"I always thought the reason you and Ron didn't ask me was because you wanted to be alone." Harry answered, his eye now filling with tears as he recalled the memory. "It made me so mad."

"No….never. I wanted you to be with us. I wish I could have written to you and told you everything but Dumbledore wouldn't let me." She pulled him into a hug, "you know that don't you?"

"Of course I do and I understand," he said looking up at her quickly and surveying her face. "Come on let's go down, you look frozen to the bone."

"Fine with me," after the landed Harry took Hermione into his arms, "Believe me. I understand that you couldn't do anything that summer….i understand," after this they kissed. They walked over to the broom closet, put their brooms up, and went into the Great Hall for the last dinner of winter break.


	4. The Begging

Chapter 4-The Beginning

When Harry and Hermione took their usual places at the Gryffindor table, they received a shock. The Slytherin as usual was loud, but sitting right between Malfoy and Goyle was none other than Ron.

Harry tried getting Ron's attention, but it didn't work. Ron was too busy flirting with Pansy Parkinson. Harry walked over to the Slytherin table. Draco immediately looked up, "Ah Potty-pot, just the person I wanted to see." Ron looked up, "Guess what scarface? Ron has decided that he's better off without you," at this Malfoy pointed at Harry. "He has learned that there are better people to socialize with," he sneered.

"How 'bout that four-eyes," Ron said loudly. Pansy squeaked with delight.

Harry was utterly astonished and at loss for words. Finally he replied, "Ron…I…I don't understand."

"What, are you stupid? It means I transferred to Slytherin dummy!"

Seeing Harry's dumbfounded look Draco remarked, "Look, Potty-wee-potter as much as I enjoy tormenting and insulting you are embarrassing us. Go join your mudblood of a girlfriend and sit down." Crabbe and Goyle grunted in agreement (both smirking) waved him away with their over sized hands.

Harry looked at Ron for comfort, but none came. As he walked back to his table Malfoy said to Ron loud enough for Harry to hear, "I suppose that scar makes him dumber." This conjured a big laugh from the hole Slytherin table.


	5. Arachno!

Chapter 5: "Arachno!"

As Harry sat between Ginny and Hermione he asked, "Can you believe Ron?" At this he was looking at Ginny. "What happened?"

"Well," Ginny replied in a matter-of-fact way "As you know we moved into our manor over the Christmas break (Harry nodded) Well, it turns out that we are neighbors with the Malfoys (Hermione said "Oh"). Draco befriended Ron our first day there and they have been inseparable since," she gestured to the Slytherin table. "Draco convinced Ron he would be better of in Slytherin and first thing he did when he came back was ask Professor Snape to transfer. Snape agreed and now Ron is one of his favorite students along with Draco."

"But how could Malfoy convince Ron to transfer?" is all that came out of Harry's mouth.

"Well, Fred and George think Draco put him under a spell or something, but well, since dad was appointed the minister, Draco has been really nice and respectful to us." Ginny said.

"The fool," uttered Hermione under her breath looking at Ron.

"Well," said Ginny who had heard what Hermione had said, "you and Harry weren't around much and his only friends were Dean, Seamus, and I."

"I can't believe Ron would do this, though." said Hermione looking angrily over at the Slytherin table. Ron was doing a bucked-toothed impersonation of Hermione raising her hand excitedly, while Malfoy was doing one of Harry were he was saying "Cedric…Cedric…please don't die!" Hermione tore her eyes away from them to look at Harry, who was also watching them, but not with hatred but with pity.

"Well…aren't you mad at him!" Hermione demanded.

"No!" Harry said quietly. Ron and Malfoy were now laughing and pointing at Harry and Hermione. "I can't believe I did this to him. How can I be mad at him when I caused it?"

"Harry don't be a fool you didn't cause it. This isn't your fault!" Hermione said hugging him with tears of hatred in her eyes. (A/N: just for clarification they are tears of hatred toward Ron and Malfoy not Harry) "Harry don't make the mistake of thinking that this is your fault." Harry looked at Ginny. "It's not right?" Hermione asked.

"Well…" Ginny replied, but with a look from Hermione she quickly said, "He wanted to be friends with Draco. It's not like Draco forced him. Other than Fred and George's theory." With a thoughtful look at Draco and Ron, "and they do seem to be getting on alright." With another mean look from Hermione she continued "Well…I mean… Draco has been real nice to him."

"And since when did you start calling him by his first name?" Harry asked angrily.

"Since he bought me a Nimbus2000 for Christmas," she replied unembarrassed.

"Look let's go back to the common room," Harry said looking at Hermione. Hermione was looking at the Slytherin table like she was going to kill one of them. "Come on Hermione….at least he won't be there." As they walked along the Slytherin, she looked beadily at Ron.

"You need to learn how to respect your betters," said Ron looking at Harry (not noticing Hermione.)

"You too mudblood," Draco yelled. That was the last straw for Hermione she pulled out her wand, and yelled "Arachno" A black puff if smoke came out of her wand enveloping Draco within. As the smoke cleared a split second later Draco had turned into a spider that was crawling all over the table. This had freaked Ron out so bad, that as he jumped out of hi seat and had spilled his food everywhere. Crabbe and Goyle were running across the table trying to catch Draco. Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione were quietly laughing and sneaking past the Slytherin table.

"And what is going on here?" that was the last voice Harry and Hermione wanted to hear. Both looked up and saw Professor Snape standing over them looking furious.

"Um…." Was all Hermione could suppress. By now Ron had recovered and Crabbe had caught Draco and put him in a glass. "She," Ron said pointing to Hermione, "turned Draco into that!" at 'that' he pointed to the spider with disgust in his eyes.

"This will never do," Snape said as he was turning the spider back into Draco, "We can not have a Head Girl who has such atrocious behavior (Hermione looked on the verge of tears). Especially with the new privileges that we are giving to the Head Boy and Head Girl. I will have to talk to the Headmaster about this."

"But professor! Malfoy called Hermione a mudblood," Harry shouted as he felt his temper rising. "Harry Don't push it," Hermione muttered.

"I don't care how much he provoked her. She needs to learn how to control her temper," Snape said calmly, in front of Draco. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy. Could you tell me, professor what are the new privileges?"

Snape smirked, "you get to take points from the houses and hand out reasonable detentions that you think suit the misbehaving student."

"I feel much better now," Draco said eagerly looking at Hermione with an evil glint in his eye.

"I knew you would," Snape replied, "Now if you will excuse me, I need to go talk to the Headmaster."


	6. After Math

Chapter 6- After Math

Okay guys i know it has been forever since I last poasted but I just got around to typing the next chapter up and so here it is. After Math... (has nothing to do with the subject)

Harry and Hermione quickly walked away from Ron and Draco before Draco could do anything with his new power. As soon as they were sure that they wouldn't be over heard, they started to talk. "I wish I had squashed him when I had the chance," Hermione said angrily. Harry laughed, but suddenly Hermione started to cry. "I…I…I hope that they don't ruin my privileges as Head Girl. I shouldn't have turned him into a spider," she sobbed.

"Don't say that Mione! It was wicked brilliant!" Harry held her in his arms protectively. They finished their walk to the Gryffindor common room hand in hand.

They would have spent the night without any interruptions, but then Ron came in. "Hey Potter, Granger." Harry and Hermione both jumped because they hadn't heard him come in.

"What are you doing in the GRYFFINDOR common room if you're now in SLYTHERIN?" Harry asked aggressively.

"Wow! Potter you did actually learn something. There may be hope for you yet, cause me and Draco thought there was no hope." Ron sneered. Harry threw his homework on the floor and stood up. Though Ron appeared to not have noticed because he continued talking. "Actually I came to clear out my four-poster. Oh and Granger, that was a cute little trick especially now that your privileges as Head Girl are about to be revoked because of your stupidity." It was now Hermione's turn to leap up. Ron continued talking calmly showing no expression what's so ever. "You can't give us, Slytherin, anymore trouble." It appeared that Ron was done talking because he now proceeded to walk up the steps to the boy's dormitory with an evil smirk playing across his face.

He came down five minutes later with all of his things in a card board box and the same smirk on his face as before. His Chuddley Cannon poster was at the top. He smiled smugly at Harry and set his box on the floor. He proceeded to sit down on the armchair next to his box. Hermione leapt up again furious at Ron. "So now that your father is the minister, you think that you're too good for Gryffindor? Well let me tell you something Ronald Weasley…"

"Actually," Ron interrupted loudly (standing up at same time), "It's not that I think I am too good for Gryffindor, it's that I know that I am too good for Gryffindor!" While all this was going on Harry was just staring determinedly at his Potions essay.

"The Gryffindor common room," yelled Hermione even more loudly than Ron, "is off limits to anybody that isn't a Gryffindor. So I am going to have to ask you to leave or I will tell Professor Dumbledore that you came here," she shouter as she walked towards him. She slapped him across the face, took him by the arm and threw him out of the common room. She then walked out behind him and turned toward the Fat Lady in the pink dress. "Madam, please do not let this student back into the common room anymore! He is no longer a Gryffindor! Thank you and…" she turned on Ron, "Good night Ronald." With that she walked up the steps to the common room, but before she closed the door she said over her shoulder too Ron, "If I ever see you in the Gryffindor common room again… I will take 100 points from Slytherin!" she turned and slammed the portrait in his face.

Hey all thanks for reading and again sorry it took so long to paost well i hope you liked it now if you could please take some time and review would be very nice and i'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as pausible bye


	7. Beginning of a Plan & Lessons

Chapter 7 Beginning of the plan & Lessons

Hey all sorry i know this one is really short but well that is all there is to say so here is Chapter 7 which has both Draco and Ron aswell as Harry and Hermione sorryI actualy cobined my 7th & 8th chapters together so here they are Beginnign of the plan and Lessons

Beginning of the plan

Ron stood looking at the Fat Lady portrait for a few seconds, until he realized what happened. He stomped down the stairs to the Slytherin common room. "Draco!" nothing happened. "Draco," Ron reiterated.

Draco came stumbling down the Head Boy offices steps. "What ?"

"The Granger girl kicked me out of the Gryffindor common room when I was trying to clear out my four-poster! Not only that, but she threatened to take 100 points from Slytherin!" Ron wined as if he was a 3 year old.

"Well, that's stupid. Professor Snape went to talk to Dumbledore about stripping her of her privileges," replied Draco confidently.

"But you know Dumbledore is going to let her keep them!"

"Well," said Draco slyly, "We'll just have to teach her a lesson then won't we?" they both smirked and went off into Draco's office to plan.

* * *

Lessons

"Well, I taught him a lesson." said Hermione as she came back to the common room looking really pleased.

"I'm not sureif that was a goodidea," replied Harry looking really conserned.

"Harry I don't see what your problem is," Hermione shouted.

Harry closed his eyea and sighed. "I just don'twant any trouble, okay Hermione?"

"Whatever," Hermione shouted. "I'm going to bed!" Shorly after her, Harry want to bed aswell (out of exhaustion)


	8. The Plot

Hey all thanks for reading so far this is the 8th chapter so i hope you like it. Okay so here is Chapter 8 The Plot...

Ron and Draco silently hurried along the corridors always peering around each corner to make sure nobody was coming. Finally they appeared in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. "So this is where the Gryffindor common room is?" Draco said smirking. "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes," Draco said to the Fat Lady. Ron had hidden behind a pillar so the Fat Lady wouldn't see him. "Correct," the portrait slid open and Draco and Ron clambered through. "And this is what it looks like to be a Gryffindor," commented Draco looking around unimpressed.

"Pretty much," Ron replied. Draco walked over to the bottom of the steps that led to the Girl's dormitory. He was about to walk up them, when Ron's arm pulled him back. "I tried that 4th year the stairs turn into a slide."

"Oh thanks," Draco answered looking very surprised. "That's never happened in the Slytherin dormitory." Ron managed to turn his laughs into coughs. Ron pulled out his and Draco's brooms from his backpack. "Nice thinking," Draco said sounding impressed. They mounted their brooms and flew to the top of the spiral staircase to the seventh year girl's door.

"Um..," Ron said sounding anxious though he tried to cover it up. "What exactly are we going to do?"

"Draco laughed as a big smirk started its way across his face, "Your scared aren't you?" Ron nodded his head vigorously. "Look, I'll go in and you stand guard," Draco ordered confidently.

"But what are you going to do?" persisted Ron.

"You'll see," Draco replied the smirk was now playing across his face and his eyes sparkled mischievously.

"No, tell me," Ron demanded.

Draco sighed, "Blackmail duh."

Oh," Ron said laughing the same sparkle of mischievousness that resided in Draco's eyes was now playing around in Ron's eyes.

"Okay," Draco slowly opened the door, crept inside, and closed the door.

Ron stood guard at the door for about 5 minutes, but then he started to get worried. 10 minutes had passed now and Ron was about to open the door, when Draco stepped out of it looking extremely smug and carrying a little black book. "What's that supposed to be?" Ron asked.

"It's the mudblood's diary," Draco answered laughing.

Hope you liked it sorry if it's a little short the next one is fairly long and the 10th chap is really long so i hope you like it bye


	9. Sleep & Bad Dreams

**Okay i know that ya'll have waited so long for this next chapter and it is finally here i actualy got around to updating all my old stories so I'd like to thank all of my reviewers such as GriffyGirl, mauraders-rule, GypsyFury, and sunshine parasol for the reviews that youhave posted on my story so far.**

Hermione walked up the steps to the girls' dormitory and slammed the door. As she was getting into her pajamas she thought _How can Harry stand up for Ron? Ron isn't his friend anymore._ She was so mad. She climbed into bed and surprisingly fell right to sleep. Her dream as always was about Harry.

This time he had saved Draco from some dementors and Draco had become her friend. It was actually very peaceful, until Draco came at her and tried to strangle her.

She awoke with a start. "It was just a dream," she assured herself, "and a very weird dream it was."

She felt a sudden urge to write it in her diary. It wasn't on her bedside-table where she had left it just a few hours before. She sat up and checked her watch which said three a.m. She looked under and around her four-poster.

Lavender grunted and told her to go back to sleep, but now she was starting to freak out because she had written a lot of personal stuff about Harry in it. She ran out of her dormitory and into Harry's. Harry was in bed softly snoring. "Harry," she whispered shaking him, "Harry my diary is gone."

"Huh…what…Hermione why are you in here?"

"I can't find my diary."

"Mmm…Hermione do you have any idea what time it is?" Harry asked looking at his clock.

"Um…yes I do," Hermione admitted guilty.

"…We will look for it in the morning okay?" Harry asked yawing.

"Oh, thank you Harry," Hermione yelled hugging him.

"Keep it down will you," Seamus said.

"Oy, go to bed Hermione," Dean added.

"Oh sorry." She kissed Harry on the forehead and then on the lips and whispered, "I really do appreciate it, Harry,"

"Mmhmm…" Harry replied already half back to sleep. Hermione walked out of the boys room and quietly closed the door. "women." Muttered Harry as he turned over and went back to sleep.

**now that was the end of this chapter and sorry that it wasn't that long but it will be okay i hope it has made you want to review because if it did then well i'd love ya'll for life. so just click that blue go button at the bottum of the screen and write a smal review even if it is only one word! thanks and i'll try not to make you wait so long next time.**


	10. Search & Unexpected Love

Wow it took me forever to get this one typed up!! But I hope it is worth the wait. I kinda changed the plot a bit so if you are reading this Erin it is a bit different than what we wrote. If you aren't Erin then well I hope you like it! Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Harry and Hermione woke up extra early the next morning and searched the entire Gryffindor common room. After two hours of fruitless searching it was time for their potions lesson. "Come on Hermione," Harry said dragging Hermione out of the common room, "You know how Snape gets when we're late." 

"I know I just can't believe I lost it," she replied distraught, as they walked up to the potions door.

"What exactly did you write in there?" Harry asked, "I mean it can't have been that bad."

"Well…" Hermione began to say, but a gang of Slytherins who were walking up to Harry and Hermione talking and laughing loudly interrupted her. They were now next to the potions door.

"He is the love of my life," Ron quoted. Everybody in the Slytherin group laughed loudly. Hermione's face grew to a strange shade of scarlet.

"Oy," Draco said wiping tears of laughter from his face, "Quote page ten again Ron. That one is the richest." The Slytherin group stood directly in front of Harry and Hermione now.

" 'I get lost in his beautiful luminescent green eyes as we kiss. His arms folded around me protecting me from everything. I swear I would melt if they weren't holding me in a standing position.'" Ron quotes. " 'He kisses me again more passionately this time.' Oh Draco hold me," Ron says dramatically as he acts out the scene with Draco.

"Ron I didn't know you were like that and with Draco I mean I wouldn't be surprised that Draco is a bit crooked but you Ron," Hermione tries to play it off like what they say didn't affect her.

" 'His hair is so casually windswept as we sit under the big oak on the grounds studying and every once in a while he steels a kiss.' (At this Harry realizes that they are talking about him) 'It falls into those captivating eyes.'" Ron pauses for dramatic effect.

"Hermione," Pansy laughs, "I really don't think much of your writing. You know with you being a book worm and all I would think you would write better but I guess I was wrong!"

" 'He completes me,'" Ron goes on after Pansy finishes, "He is my other half." Hermione looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Ron shut up you filthy git," Harry yelled. Ron looked startled, it was the first time Harry had actually called him by his first mane since he transferred to Slytherin. This had a powerful affect on him; he looked at Harry, who returned the look with furry in his green eyes and then at Hermione who had slightly bloodshot eyes and streaks of tears dripping down her pale skin.

"I…I…" he began, but Draco cut in. "What is your problem, scarface?" But Harry didn't even appear to have heard Draco; he was looking at Ron as if he had never seen him before.

After a few moments looking directly at Ron he said, "I don't know this new you Ron."

Ron was still lost for words. "Please Draco," Hermione began, "Give me back my diary."

Harry and Ron were still staring at each other; both at lose for word, both missing each other, but neither saying sorry. "No, I don't think I will," said Draco glaring at her; his eyes resting on the tears running down her chin, "No, I think I might sell this to the Daily Prophet. I am sure Rita Skeeter would be only too happy to have it published." This had caught both Harry and Ron's attention.

Hermione wailed. "Okay Malfoy. You've had your fun," Harry said angrily. "Now it is time to give the diary back."

"What is going on here?" Snape asked his face sticking out of the door.

"Malfoy and Ron stole Hermione's diary, Professor," Harry said looking at Draco with disgust.

Snape looked from Draco to Hermione and then rested on Ron, "Well Mr. Weasley is this true?"

Ron looked at Harry and Hermione and then a t Draco. "…Um… no professor." Hermione cried out in disbelief.

Harry looked at Ron with disappointment, "He is lying Professor!"

Snape looked at Harry and smirked then turned to Ron, "Are you lying to me Mr. Weasley?"

Once again it took Ron a few minutes to get the words out, as if they were some huge burden on him to say, "…no…professor," Ron replied looking shamefully at the ground.

"Well, Mr. Potter. You have made all these students late to my class by falsely accusing them. I will be forced to take 50 points from Gryffindor. Mr. Malfoy you can give them their required detention." With that Snape turned and walked through the door.

"I think one months worth of detentions for you," he pointed at Harry, "and you mudblood."

"You dirty bastard," Hermione screamed.

"Would you like to make it two months?" Hermione got quiet. "That is what I thought," Draco replied as Hermione walked through the potions door and slammed it. Draco and the rest of the Slytherin group followed Hermione through the door, but Ron and Harry stayed behind.

"How can you do this?" Harry asked Ron. He could feel his eyes filling with tears, but he would not cry in front of Ron.

"I…I'm so sorry Harry," Ron did look genuinely sorry.

"How could you do this to Hermione? To me?"

"I know Harry."

"And after all we have been through together! Just because Hermione and I start going out and you get pushed to the side a little bit…"

"Harry I know! It was a really selfish thing to do…"

"And all I have done for you…"

"HARRY I KNOW," Ron yelled interrupting him. "Look Harry… see the thing is…well the thing is…" but before Ron could finish Harry embraced him in a hug.

"Ron I know it is hard for you, but you can still do the right thing. Give Hermione her diary back!"

"Harry," Ron said letting tears fall down his face, "Harry I missed you." They were so close that Harry could feel Ron's breath on his cheek. Then Ron did the unthinkable he leaned in, his lips brushed Harry's.

"Ron!" Harry backed away shocked. "No…No this can't happen. Ron I thought Hermione was joking." Harry shook his head all he could do now was go to potions before he got into any more trouble.

* * *

**eeeeeerrrrrrrrriiiiiiiin: **shut up it is not like you were helping any i would be done with the whole story if you had helped type it up and all that!!!!

**Archie:** well you are finding out everything trust me i hope you like it!!!

**For everyone else:** press the blue botton that says GO on it and type in a review just to tell me what you think of it!!!! I will try to get the next one up sooner than it took me to get this one!!! but I have other's that people are demanding to be writen so I hope you liked it!!


End file.
